Potencial Infinito
by Prika T
Summary: Después de su ultima batalla, cada vez que Kylo Ren cerraba los ojos podía verla, como algo más involuntario que consciente, y eso solo lograba incrementar su ira al no poder evitar repasar hasta el más insignificante detalle relacionado con Rey. Advertencia de Spoilers (Obviamente) \(0w0)/


**Pues bien, yo no soy así que digamos "muy fan" de Star Wars, pero igual la fui a ver al cine porque mi hermana no quería ir sola y pues, ¡No se le dice que no a una película gratis!, En fin, hubo palomitas también y en un determinado momento, cuando me había tomado más de un litro de refresco (los combos para agrandar el pedido son del diablo), yo sabía que tenia que ir al baño, pero estaba demasiado interesante la película. Y me inspiré.**

 **El famdom de Star Wars en español parece medio congelado en el tiempo, así que es hora de cambiar las cosas y aportar algo al idioma, aun si a nadie le resulta relevante. Cuando escribes, debes de hacerlo con el corazón y sin esperar nada a cambio… A menos que lo hagas para mantenerte, claro. Siendo Fanfiction una página sin fines de lucro y teniendo yo un trabajo medio remunerado, eso esta bien para mí.**

 **Ahora, debo advertir que contiene spoilers (y muchos), así que si no han visto la película no quiero reclamos. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que Kylo y Rey están emparentados de alguna manera, no me quedo muy claro y la verdad es que eso pasa más a menudo de lo que debería en una galaxia que se supone es enorme. Si alguien pudiera sacarme de la duda estaría agradecida.**

 **Antes de comenzar, debo aclarar que nada de la franquicia de Star Wars me pertenece. Es más, ni siquiera alcance la cubeta de palomitas conmemorativa en la promoción del combo, así que sí, nada de nada me pertenece.**

 **Potencial Infinito**

El viaje de regreso a la nave fue humillante de todas las formas imaginables. Ni siquiera era capaz de caminar por su propia cuenta y mientras es cargado, el goteo constante de sangre va dejando un camino carmesí en la nieve. Kylo Ren hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de no ser encontrado en esas condiciones, marcado por la derrota y con la rabia del fracaso recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta el punto de hacerlo maldecir entre dientes. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía verla, como algo más involuntario que consciente, y eso solo lograba incrementar su ira al no poder evitar repasar hasta el más insignificante detalle relacionado con Rey.

La luz en ella había sido tan grande que logro cegarlo por completo. Desde el primer momento en que la había visto, algo en ella le hizo saber que era diferente a cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes. Detrás de esa fachada simplona se ocultaba un potencial innegable, ignorado por pasar tanto tiempo pretendiendo ser una carroñera atascada en Jakku, esperando a una familia que jamás iba a regresar. Recordaba el miedo en sus ojos la primera vez que estuvieron de frente y de haberla querido matar en ese bosque, lo habría hecho fácilmente (una parte de él ahora se arrepentía de eso), pero tuvo otros planes para ella. En su momento, llevarla consigo para interrogarla pareció ser una buena idea.

Más allá de los sentimientos evidentes (soledad, miedo, confusión, abandono), tenia un talento único que corría descontrolado por la falta de dirección. Kylo Ren pudo ver mucho de si mismo en ella, en su poder y en su lucha interna por encontrar su lugar. Él podía enseñarle, ser su guía en el camino de la oscuridad si estaba dispuesta a seguirlo, pero la luz estaba tan arraigada en ella que era completamente incapaz de ver lo evidente y creyó que solo era porque aun no estaba lista para dar el gran paso, dudando de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho en el pasado.

Sin embargo, ella jamás pudo entenderlo.

No fue capaz de comprender que los sacrificios eran necesarios y los lazos afectivos solo traían consigo debilidad y duda.

En su lugar, ella lo odió por eso.

Podía verlo claramente en su mirada y no solo se trataba de odio. Identificó lastima, por él y por su alma, o la ausencia total de esta. Lo había visto directamente a los ojos, con la muerte a sus espaldas y cuando todo parecía estar perdido, ella solo tomó aire y cerró los ojos. Para cuando volvió a abrirlos, ya no existía el miedo en ellos, y el sable de luz que le pertenecía a él por derecho sanguíneo había pasado a ser una extensión de su brazo. No quedaba nada de la temerosa chica con la que había luchado por primera vez en el bosque de Takodana. A partir de entonces, su ataque fue feroz, implacable, sin darle tiempo de adivinar que era exactamente lo que había cambiado dentro de ella. Como un ironía cósmica, Rey pudo haberlo matado cuando estuvo tirado en la nieve, desangrándose mientras el ardor intenso en el rostro prometía convertirse en un recordatorio permanente de esa derrota, pero no lo hizo y la distancia surgida entre ellos solo terminó de confirmar su decisión. En ese instante fue cuando cayó en cuenta que, a pesar de no tener su formación ni su experiencia, era mas fuerte que él.

Podía pasarse todo el día intentando justificar porque había perdido, culpar al hecho de que estaba herido antes de comenzar la pelea o que el haberse confiado demasiado en lugar de ser contundente desde un principio le había jugado en contra, pero eso no le iba a quitar de encima el estigma del fracaso, y ahora una oleada de tristeza le estaba llegando de solo pensar que todo ese talento se malgastaría al permanecer en el camino de la luz. Aunque no tuviera sentido ni siquiera para él mismo, quería más que nunca guiarla, hacerla comprender que solo existe una fuerza verdadera y que lo único que conseguiría al encontrar a Luke Skywalker sería ser frenada. Había llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo que apenas podía imaginar lo que seria capaz de hacer si todo aquel potencial infinito abrazara el lado oscuro de la fuerza. Si tan solo no estuviera infectada por la estupidez de lo correcto, ni estuviera tan llena de lealtad hacia las personas equivocadas. Era tan joven y poco ambiciosa, una muchacha tonta que había sido bendecida con un poder que no podría controlar por su propia cuenta.

Había tanto que decir de ella, tanto por lo cual reflexionar y por más que intentó concentrarse en lo importante antes del obligatorio descanso de recuperación, los últimos pensamientos recayeron en la imagen constate de su rostro, haciéndolo perderse en los rasgos finos, en los ojos llenos de pureza espiritual, la piel inmaculada y los labios rosados. Poseía todas aquellas características que en conjunto le otorgaban belleza en un universo donde eso no tenía cavidad ni relevancia. La imagen actual que tenía de Rey era tan hermosa que le costaba trabajo imaginarse a si mismo separándole la cabeza del cuerpo en un corte limpio de sable cuando llegara la inevitable batalla de revancha, si es que aun seguía pensado de la misma manera (lo cual era decepcionantemente probable). En el peor de los casos, si tenía que pasar, pasaría, y seria algo verdaderamente lamentable.

Su forma de pensar era simplemente patética en ese momento. No había pasado ni una hora de haber matado a su padre y ya se estaba ablandando de nuevo por culpa de ella.

 **Bien, el estado de ebriedad en el que termine este fic fue impresionante. Si algo no tiene sentido puedo culpar por completo a ese hecho(Ruego por que no haya quedado muy OCC), pero hey, ¡Aun es Guadalupe-Reyes! Y también ya casi es navidad, yo no los culparía si se encontraran igual. Bien, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito y si, estuvo cortito, pero hecho con mucho amor.**


End file.
